mst3kfandomcom-20200215-history
MST3K 309 - The Amazing Colossal Man
The Movie Synopsis Lt. Col. Glenn Manning is inadvertently exposed to a plutonium bomb blast at Camp Desert Rock. Though burned over 90% of his body, he survives and begins to grow in size. As he grows, his heart and circulatory system fail to keep pace with his growth, and he is gradually losing his mind as a result of reduced blood supply to his brain. He reaches 50 feet tall before his growth is stopped. He escapes and wreaks havoc upon Las Vegas before he is finally stopped. http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0050118/plotsummary Information *The sequel War of the Colossal Beast was released in 1958 and was featured in Episode 319. * Jean Moorhead (who would later be seen in Experiment 610 The Violent Years in the role of Paula Parkins) appears briefly as a woman in a bathtub as Glenn rampages through Vegas.http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0050118/ * Major Movie Goof - The doctor loudly declares that Glenn's heart isn't growing with him due to the human heart being comprised of "a single cell". Crow retorts "You're not a real doctor are you?" * Scenes from this film were used in a subsequent Bert I. Gordon film Attack of the Puppet People. In a scene where the hero (played by John Agar) and his date go to a drive-in theater, The Amazing Colossal Man is the movie they watch. The Episode Host Segments Prologue: Crow and Tom Servo make a fort to hide from Joel and get out of doing their chores. Segment One (Invention Exchange): The Mads make a plant that reviews music, while Joel demonstrates a non-permanent tattoo that can be drawn on a paper wax-board and changed for your newest girlfriend. Segment Two: Joel tries to teach the Bots how to be sensitive to someone whose spouse has been horrendously injured. The Bots aren't having any of it. Segment Three: Joel is 50-feet tall, and he isn't happy about it. The Bots don't help at all. Segment Four: Joel and the Bots ponder what it would be like to meet the Amazing Colossal Man, and then get their chance when Glenn drops by. ) visits the Satellite of Love']] '''Segment Five:' The crew ponders other things Glenn could have done, letters are read, and Frank discovers the joys of giant syringes. Stinger: Glenn cracks up and then convulses. Notes * Tom's unusual amount of emphasis on "your girlfriend's birthday" during the invention exchange was reportedly because Joel was having trouble remembering his cues for that segment, as reported in The Amazing Colossal Episode Guide. * The mirror box illusion used for the Mad's plant experiment had been recycled from their inventions in Jungle Goddess and First Spaceship on Venus. *The MADs introduction to the movie mentions that it's about "a giant mutated guy that doesn't star Richard Kiel"; this was prior to any of his movies being on the show, most notably "The Human Duplicators" or "Eegah". * This episode aired ninth during Turkey Day '91. Guest Stars *''Robert Plant'': Kevin Murphy (first onscreen appearance) *''Glenn'': Michael J. Nelson Callbacks * "The HU-man" (Robot Monster) * "No!" (Cave Dwellers) Goofs * During Segment Four Servo quips that Glenn "didn't exactly charm the pants off" Las Vegas during his last visit. Presumably he's referring to the giant's rampage across Vegas, which hadn't yet been seen by that point in the episode. Obscure References *''"Stop. Wait. Come back."'' Reference to a scene in Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory. Tom mimics Willy Wonka's half-hearted attempt to stop Mike Teevee from entering a machine that ends up shrinking him to a few inches in size. *''"It's Buddy Hackett! And Mickey Rooney too!!"'' A reference to [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i415QwSj0Og the scene from It's A Mad, Mad, Mad, Mad World] where Buddy Hackett and Mickey Rooney are flying in a personal airplane with a boozed up Jim Backus. * "I'm huge. Don't smoke, I'm huge now." A reference to an anti-smoking PSA where Yul Brynner urged people not to smoke from beyond the grave. *''"Hellooooo babyyyyyyyyyyyyy!!"'' The footage of the plane crash prompts Joel to reference the plane crash that claimed the life of [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FsCkelaSppE Chantilly Lace] singer J.P. "The Big Bopper" Richardson. (As well as other talents like Buddy Holly and Ritchie Valens.) * "Message for you sir!" -Crow T. Robot after a trooper gets shot in the back. Crow takes a line from Monty Python and the Holy Grail. The quote comes from Lancelot's servant Concorde, who is shot in the chest by an arrow with a letter attached to it. *''"The horror! The horror!!" "I feel like choppin' a cow in half!"'' Quoting Marlon Brando's famous line as Colonel Kurtz at the [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HSWtc01BlqM end of Apocalypse Now!] "I feel like chopping a cow in half" describes the grisly scene of a cow being butchered by natives while Kurtz is being assassinated. *''"Hey it's Peter Garrett from 'Midnight Oil!" "Oh the power and the passion!"'' Midnight Oil was an Australian rock band featuring vocalist Peter Garrett who sang one of their flagship songs Power and the Passion. The reference here being that like Glenn Manning, Peter Garrett is notably bald. Mike-as-Glenn also makes mention of this resemblance in the fourth host segment. Memorable Quotes :: Dr. Forrester: Your experiment Joel is the only film about a giant mutated guy that doesn't star Ted Cassidy or Richard Keil. It's 'The Amazing Colossal Man.' Put "The Hurt" on them Frank! :: Frank: Live to serve ya! : Manning running out to save the pilot before the bomb goes off. :: Servo Manning standing before the bomb.: Hey! FM Stereo! It's a really... wait a minute... what the Hell am I doing out here!? (Bomb goes off.) WWWAAAAUUUGGHH!! :: the bomb explosion, the doctor working on Manning tries to console his worried fiancé. :: Doctor: Your name was the only thing he spoke. :: Servo: Well that and AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! :: comments on the newspaper headline 'US ENTERS KOREAN WAR' cut off by the screen. :: Crow: "S" ENTERS KOREAN "WA"! : during his dream revisiting the same place where he felt the bomb blast. :: Servo Manning: Oh no... Again?... I got to do this? (Bomb goes off). NOOOOOOOO!!!!! : ----------- : where a now giant Glenn Manning and his fiance Carol are having a conversation among themselves. Also the scene used in the Penn Jillette presentation 'This is Mst3k!' comparing the riffed and non-riffed version. : Carol: The doctors are working night and day to find a cure. They fell that if maybe they can stop your growth they may be able to bring you back to normal. : Servo: Uh...define normal. : Glenn: ....You don't really believe that.... : Servo: ....I don't.... : Glenn: They'll never find a cure for me.... : Joel Carol: Well I was just trying to make conversation! GEEZ!! : Carol: ...Are you alright? Shall I call for Dr. Linstrom? : Servo Manning: Nope...nope...cut-offs are just a little tight.....Thighs are bulging out. : Glenn: No...I'm alright...I'm alright. It's just.....I don't want to grow anymore. : Joel: I'm a Toys'R'Us kid. : Glenn: I DON'T WANT TO GROW ANYMORE!!! : Joel: I'M A TOYS'R'US KID!! : Servo: (Making a mock crying noise as Glenn gets up and leaves.) : Crow: Big baby.... : Servo: (Looking at Glenn) Looks like it.. : Crow: (Looking where Glenn was sitting.) OH!! That's the problem...He was sitting on a bush!! : Carol: Glenn! Glenn!......Glenn. : Joel: I don't believe he doesn't want a ride home.... : Crow Eric approaching Carol: Have you "seen" Glenn? : : -------- : : and the bots encounter "Glenn Manning" as played by Mike Nelson. :: Joel: Well gee Glenn, what are you standing on there? :: Mike as Glenn: I dunno... some planet I guess. Supposed to be "good for ya." Earth I think. (Sniffs the air.) Yeah... Baltimore. :: :: Mike as Glenn bitterly reflects on his past "career", Servo reminds him of the climactic scene in the movie. ::: Servo: Well you didn't exactly charm the pants of them last time you were in Vegas Glenn. Heh heh.... ::: Mike as Glenn: ....You think I'm a freak don't you!? ::: 'Servo: '''Uh oh.... ::: '''Crow: '''Oh..."Way to go" Servo! ::: '''Joel: '(As "Glenn" starts shaking the SOL) Whoa! Everybody hold onto something!! ::: '''Mike as Glenn: '''That's right! I'm a freak!! I look like Peter Garrett, I dress like Sabu for God's sake and I eat livestock by the handfuls!! I bet you just wanna run home and tell all your buddies about the half-naked circus freak don't you "Sergeant!?" That's right!! Everybody take a big, steamy gawk at the circus freak!! Ah ha ha ha...ACH! (Starts clutching his chest)..ACH!!...ARRRGGHH!! Oh...my heart! I've gotta go! (Leaves the SOL and the crew safely behind. Video Release *Commerically released on VHS by Rhino Entertainment in April 1996, the tape was later recalled due to rights issues. This is the only VHS release that has never been re-released on DVD by Rhino. The host segments are available on the Satellite Dishes disc included in Volume XXXIX. Category:MST3K Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Mystery Science Theater Hour Episodes Category:Unrated movies Category:1950s movies Category:Film adaptations Category:Atomic films